Ion Storm Approaching
by JohnnyG33
Summary: One-Shot! A Kim Possible/Tiberian Sun crossover. *Beep* Ion Storm Approaching. *Beep* Ion Storm Approaching.


**Hello! This is a One-Shot that has been running around my mind for a while, and I finally decided to give it a go. **

**Kim Possible/Command and Conquer Tiberian Sun Crossover. **

**Kim Possible was created by Disney.**

**Command and Conquer was created by Westwood, now owned by E.A Studios.**

**Question, comments, or constructive criticism, reveiw and let me know. It really helps and I appreciate it.**

**Thank you for reading my story and hope you enjoyed it.**

* * *

**Ion Storm Approaching**

Sharp crackles of lightening illuminated the night, revealing the eerie green tinted raindrops that fell from the sky, delivering the lethal particles back into the dry, barren landscape, further destroying all value of the soil. The river, once a symbol of pride among the community was now shunned at all costs; the greenish blue water spelling doom for anyone coming closer to its ever-calling trickle.

A small, trivial town sat on top of a ledge, overlooking the small valley and river. The harsh landscape, the punishing wind throwing sand and dirt would have driven any sane person from this nightmare.

James Possible still asked himself that same exact question, even to this day. He stood over a printer, watching the rain splash against the window as a gust of wind picked up, casting a hazy image on the lit, yet empty town below. No one stayed out in the rain. Not anymore.

Picking up the stack of papers, James calmly walked back to his desk. It had grown exponentially over the past three decades. The famous world-renowned scientist, designer and creator of the J-200 rocket booster, and the lead designer in G.D.I's global space command center had been reduced to Mineralogy. He should have seen this coming though, as the world no longer had any need (or interest) in rocket scientists anymore. They needed people to tell them what those green (and now blue) crystals were, where they came from, and how to stop them.

Joining the research team five years late, James was able to partake in the science and experiment that allowed them to advance this far, which by GDI's standards wasn't good enough.

Tiberium. A curse, a blessing, a businessman's gold mine, or a soldier's new best friend? Tiberium was all of these, and none of these. The alien substance was indeed an invaluable fuel source, replacing diesel and fossil fuels almost overnight.

To say that something so valuable would be dangerous is an understatement. James and his wife had witnessed firsthand the effects of Tiberium poisoning. Breathing in the particles was bad enough, but having direct contact with the substance spelled a painful, agonizing two or one month life expectancy. At times he would come home to find his wife in shock, need the comfort that he always gave.

Shifting some of his papers out of the way, James reached for his cup of coffee, and succeeded in spilling a bunch of papers on the floor. Grumbling over the fact he let his desk get this messy, he bent over and began picking up the loose papers. As he shifted the research notes in his hands, he came across yesterday's paper and frowned.

Brotherhood of Nod raid makes of with 26.3 tons of Tiberium.

Nod. That name meant a lot to so many people. To the citizens protected by GDI and safe in blue zones across the world, they were terrorists who soul purpose was world domination under Tiberium rule. To others, Nod meant protection, medicine, clean and Tiberium free food and water.

Nearly three fourths of the planet is designated a yellow zone, while a good fourth of that is red zone, where Tiberium infestation has grown to critical levels. Nod operated in these zones, giving aid to those that "GDI abandoned." James admired Nod for its commitment for the people of those zones, but the violence and terrorism it conducted was another matter. James was grateful that his family grew up in a yellow zone bordered by a blue zone. Thanks to a heavy GDI (Global Defense Initiative) presences, they were relatively safe from Nod, and Tiberium infestations. The walls enclosing their town, as well as the two Tiberium fields a few miles east of their town kept the growing minerals at bay.

For now anyways.

Restoring his desk to a workable manner, he returned back to his work, his mind flickering to the thought of his daughter and sons.

Kimberly Ann Possible. His Kimmy-cub, was out there, right now. James stopped and looked out the window as a roll of thunder shook his house. The infestation started before her birth, and became a serious problem while she was beginning high school. Graduation should have been a time to celebrate her and Ron's successes together. It was short lived, for soon after GDI came calling.

Kim's other attributes caught their interest, and at the promise of helping people, his daughter jumped at the chance to join. James and his wife were torn when she told them, but he kept a straight face, telling his Kimmy the family slogan "anything is possible for a Possible." He wished he had put up a bigger fight to keep Kim home, having her helping around the lab, being safe. But his wife, and his lab assistances warned him this was coming; his little Kimmy had grown up.

And now, Jim and Tim had grown up too. Though they did not join GDI, they helped out whenever they were needed, everything from flying experimental aircraft or escorting an ambassador across the world in their modified (by them, James was so proud of them) Orca combat craft.

A loud and sharp beep made James jump in his seat, once again spilling a stack of papers that he had stacked on the edge of his desk.

"Ion Storm approaching."

James let out a worried sigh as he stood up and began powering down the house. Ion Storms, mother natures twisted and mutated side of Tiberium. Caused by heavy concentrations of Tiberium gas in the air, it's heavy radiation and other (still sadly unknown) properties concentrate until a thunderstorm like cloud formed, tinting the sky an eerie orangeish color. Ion Storms, besides the fact they have heavy amounts of radiation and Tiberium, are the most dangerous natural phenomenon on the planet. They knocked out power, communications, stall aircraft, emit large and very destructive lightning bolts at an alarming rate.

Gathering up his work (carefully) he proceeded to head to their homes built in storm shelter. Ion Storms can last anywhere from five minutes to five hours. It just depends how much Tiberium is in the cloud, as well as how fast the winds are caring it.

Descending the dark staircase, James couldn't help but worry about Kim, and her boyfriend Ronald. Knowing the man's job, he could very well be caught out in situations like this.

* * *

**Tiberium field #0092 (unmonitored specimen) **

**GDI Charley base, sector 3. 11:46 PM**

The dark, pitch-black uneven landscape left nothing to the imagination. No seriously, it left absolutely nothing. No grass, no trees, nothing. Well, except the large puddles of Tiberium infested water that were now starting to bubble up, the long dead ground no longer able to hold in that amount of water. As the rain continued to pour unimaginable amounts of water onto the bleak, dry wasteland, a pair of blinding headlights tore through the air soaked darkness. Bouncing and shifting in his seat, Ron Stoppable piloted the stallion of GDI, the savior of the peace, feared by all of Nod, mutants and Tiberium beings alike.

A large, bulky, nosey and slightly rusted over GDI harvester.

The workhorse of the free word!

Pffffff, yeah right!

See, Ron Stoppable may be a bit slow and simple minded for his age, (27 going on 28 as of tomorrow) but he aint stupid. Harvesters were the lowest of the low. Even a GDI foot soldier was ranked higher than a GDI harvester driver was. And they were tasked with one of the world's most dangerous jobs. Grinning ear to ear as his eyes lay on his naked mole rat bobble head, Ron pressed forward, accelerating the slow hulk as fast as it could go towards the eerie, and slightly pretty blue glow that began reflecting off his lights as the Tiberium field came into view.

He didn't ask for this particular job, he was hoping he'd be able to join Kim on her missions. His girlfriend of five years had been scouted by GDI sense her sophomore year for taking down that demented professor in Germany. Though he was happy for Kim, he still couldn't understand how the recruiter still to this day did not remember his name. He shrugged as he ran over a large bump, making him, and his advanced armored pet Rufus jump up in the air.

They were a team, him Rufus and Kim that is. He promised her that he would be there alongside her. Little did he know, that she had a different avenue to pressure than him. While training with the Special Search, Rescue and Advancement team, he was stuck at basic, where his angry drill instructor (who to this day Ron swears didn't like him the moment he saw him) flunked him out of basic, landing him with this job.

"Sorry buddy," Ron apologized, his voice coming through a built in radio mouthpiece through his helmet. Like Rufus, he too was wearing an armored suit, more for protection against light and limited exposure to Tiberium than anything else. His little mole rat friend sat up with a goofy grin on his face as he pointed a finger at him.

"Itz okay." He squeaked, though he put his fingers together and started rubbing them, demanding tribute to his slightly bruised head. Ron rolled his eyes as the harvester approached the field, the dust clearly visible coming from the Tiberium.

"Okay fine. When we get back, large nachos for you." Rufus chuckled in amusement, rubbing his tummy as he licked his lips.

"Cheese!" he squeaked in delight as he jumped up next to the bobble head version of himself, and watched as Ron drove the harvester into the field. Suddenly, the whole area lit up for a split second as a bolt of lightning shifted overhead, making Ron catch his breath and Rufus shuttered as he jumped into Ron's lap.

The Ron man never ever gets scared, expect by two things. Monkeys, and Tiberium Seeders. The height of a small tree, the Seeder looked more like an alien than a planet. Blue Tiberium lined and wove up to the steam like little rivers. The stem was the scariest part. It looked like a fuzzy, silver blue eyeball. Though GDI has confirmed that these spit Tiberium seeds into the air, allowing the crystals to grow back quickly are just an infested plant, Ron has felt otherwise.

He gulped and narrowed his eyes at where the Seeder was, trying to look as intimidating as possible. Though his nerves won out, he quickly looked forward and drove his Harvester over a stack of blue crystals.

"Let's just wrap up this last shipment and head home buddy," Ron said nervously as he pulled down a lever near the center console, making the Tiberium vacuum come to the ground. Though not a true vacuum, it did suck up the crystal shards that were torn, dug and shredded up from the Harvester's Annihilator. Rufus nodded his head in agreement; his squeak muted out by the loud, excessive roar form the Harvester as it tore up the crystals.

Nice thing about this is that when the Harvester was full, the Annihilator ceased to function until the cargo hold emptied. So all Ron had to do was sit back, and make sure all went smoothly.

Another lightning bolt rocked the ground, this time about three hundred feet away. The impending thunder shook the Harvester, making Rufus crawl into the safety of Ron's cup holder. Rufus did not like lightening at all. Ron put a reassuring hand on Rufus, silently reassuring him that it would be okay. They were there for each other.

"Ion Storm approaching." The creepy feminine voice rang through Ron's radio, making the color drain from his face as the warning rang through his ears. Rufus now began to stutter and shake as he too heard the uncanny warning.

"I hear ya buddy," Ron quickly said as he retracted the Annihilator. If there was one thing that Ron could not stand, even more than monkeys and Seeders, is Ion Storms. They were nothing but bad road. With the Annihilator retracted, he began preforming a sharp U-turn with the bulky Harvester, made even bulky and unwieldy with the extra weight.

"Smooth sailing from here on out buddy!" Ron reassured Rufus, and himself as he began to level out his Harvester. Just as he began straightening it out, a loud screeching sound began emitting from the engine as the Harvester came to a sudden halt.

"Ion Storm approaching." A cold sweat began to cover the blonde boy's hair and run down the back of his head as he pushed down the accelerator.

"Come on! Come on!" he begged as he repeated in shifting the monster into gear. Desperate to not be caught out in a potentially fatal storm, he began contemplating if he should venture out to make repairs. The Tiberium crystals that lay around his Harvester were more lethal than the more common green verity. Where his suit would give him about an hour of protection against the green, he could only last about twenty minutes in the blue crystal. To make it worse, he wasn't a mechanic. His repairs would be done with the aid of the manual, and that would take more than twenty minutes.

A mechanic! He looked over to Rufus, who was now standing back up on the ledge, looking back and forth between Ron and the hood. It had been known that Rufus would help repair and fix music players, cell phones and computers around the base. He even helped fix the jukebox in the bar.

"Hey Rufus, you think you can see what's up?" Ron asked his naked mole rat friend, who glanced back at the hood. After pondering on it for a few seconds, Rufus nodded his head, a confident smile on his face.

"No problem!" he squeaked as he waddled to the window. Ron killed the engine and opened the door. Jumping out, it felt like he had just settled on an alien planet, the crystal dust and glow giving off a forging glow and environment. Moving as quickly and carefully as he could, Ron walked up next to the exposed (and smoken) motor and set Rufus near the edge of it while turning on his helmets head light, lighting up the area so Rufus could see and so Ron could keep an eye on him.

Surveying the damage, Rufus nodded his head as he dove right in. Ron shivered as the tainted rain poured onto his body. The armor he wore stopped Tiberium and only Tiberium. Lucky for Rufus is that the hood kept the rain out for him.

"Screwdriver!" Rufus squeaked as he poked his head out from the motor. Ron was quickly on the move, digging through the compartment looking for the toolbox. He wanted to get out of here quickly. The Ion Storm was bad enough, but the Seeder….

Ron glanced back towards the center of the Tiberium field, his headlamp clearing the darkness from the Seeder, making Ron expel a shutter as he handed Rufus the screwdriver he requested.

"Ion Storm approaching." Came the warning again. Ron looked back over the horizon, and saw the mass of lightning strikes in the distant, unsettling his nerves and making him turn paler.

"Rufus, how's it looking buddy?" he asked looking back into the motor.

"Not good," Rufus sighed as he stuck his head out, extending his paw for another tool that Ron quickly supplied him. Ron quickly stepped back inside the Harvester and settled in as Rufus worked on this. He looked down at his watch.

"Sixteen minutes," he muttered as he watched Rufus climb out and grab another wrench. Sixteen minutes before Rufus's filter could no longer handle the Tiberium dust emitted around them. Sixteen minutes for him as well.

* * *

**GDI Charley base, sector 3. 12:45 AM**

**"**Ion Storm approaching." E.V.A's, (Electronic Video Agent) rang through the cockpit of the Orca transport ship, making the two-duel pilots groan. They had to touch down in the barren wasteland twice already tonight due to the Ion Storms. Fortunately those two were smaller ones and did not last as long. The one approaching, according to GDI central command anyways, was a big one and was predicted to last well into the following evening.

"Orca 37719 you are clear for descent. You'll make it!" the radio tower chimed into the duel pilot's helmets. They didn't need the base's permission to land this beast, they were going to beat the storm there no matter what. They had angry, hungry and tired soldiers returning from active duty for the weekend and wanted to get some chow, and sleep pronto.

"37719 copies all. Preparing our descent." A pilot stated as he fiddled with some of the controls, preparing the transport ship for its descent to GDI's landing pad. He was happy that it was only rain he had to deal with while flying and not high winds. Landing in high winds was a pain with these things, no matter how state of the art Command made them out to be.

The Orca transport ship was one of the largest of the Orca fleet. Orcas; multi-purpose fighter craft that could target land, sea or air targets with ease, and can be outfitted to match any operation. The Orca transport could carry up to a hundred personal, or twenty-five vehicles, give or take on how large some of them are.

The landing pad was cleared of any potential debris ahead of time and ensured that they remain powered on until the craft had landed.

Kicking up Tiberium laced mud, the Orca transport hovered in the air for a bit and slowly descended to the air pad surface until it landed, earning the pilots a round of applause from the very patient passengers.

The layout of the base wasn't anything truly special. An enclosed area of about three hundred yards. The landing pads were near the radar station, which was safely nestled to the rear of the base. A few yards from the landing pads were the barracks, attached to the command center and garage which housed all of the bases personal and vehicles. Besides the external buildings, most of the actual base was underground.

Stepping off the landing pad in an eager skip, a tall, slim yet strong red head with green eyes looked around eagerly for a very familiar (and missed) pair of brown eyes, which flowed well with the man's short blonde hair. She remained under the Orca transport, avoiding the rain until she knew she saw Ron. Disappointment soon etched itself on her face as Ron was nowhere to be seen. He knew that her Transport was showing up at midnight. Well, it was late so she understood that, but she wished she were able to see him. She had been gone for six months over in the once lush amazon rainforest, now a yellow zone on the verge of becoming a red zone.

"Maybe Ron's back in his bunk." Kim reassured herself as she climbed into the waiting APC, transporting them safely to the barracks. Kim was a member of The Special Search, Rescue and Advancement team. This detachment of GDI would go over the world, rescuing high value targets, as well as helping and aiding evacuations in Tiberium infested zones. They were also an advanced scouting team, sent behind enemy lines to scout out positions if needed. Receiving the same amount of intensive training as GDI's Commandos, the S.S.R.A were a force to be reckoned with when provoked. Nod tried once (before Kim joined) and they now mostly leave their task force alone. If however, any of their members were discovered and captured by Nod while scouting out Nod territory, that would jeopardize the whole unit.

Kim let out a sigh as she stepped out of the APC, the cool air-conditioned barracks felt wonderful against her body. She still wore her off duty uniform, which was a button up tan shirt that had GDI's logo, an eagle stitched on the left side, near the heart. She had matching yellow and green cameo pants on with tan combat boots, and a tan GDI cap on her head. Her hair rested in a ponytail. Shifting the duffle bag over her other shoulder, Kim followed the crowd over to the stairs, leading them deeper into the base.

GDI took good care of their personal. The first level from the stairs was the recreation area. Fit with a weight room, a bar, and a few lounge with a T.V and pool table. The next level down was the mess hall. You would always find someone down there, as it was also used for recreational purposes when not being swarmed by hungry soldiers. The next ten levels down could be accessed by elevator or stairs as they were the bunks.

Each soldier and personal had his or her own room, which wasn't saying much considering how big the darn things were. A dorm consisted of a bed and that was it. Rooms was eight feet across and about five feet wide. The bed was laying against the left wall, facing the door way in case of an emergency, the personal could jump out quickly and head to an armory; there was one on each level.

Kim checked out the recreational area, and the bar. The smell of cigarettes, cigars, booze and food bombarded her nose as she poked her head into the bar, scanning if Ron was sitting in his normal spot, which was occupied by some other individuals, leaving Kim reeling slightly as she turned and began walking towards the massive stairway.

"Ion Storm approaching." E.V.A's voice echoed throughout the hallways, making some of the newer recruits look up nervously, while simultaneously making the older, more experienced soldiers joke and make fun of the voice or tease the younger recruits. Kim slightly bite her lip as she walked past a ground of chatting pilots, their exploits and stories ringing throughout the corridor as clanking glasses ringed from a larger ground of gruff soldiers. It was defiantly Friday night, and the seasoned vets were taking advantage of it. If only she could find _her _seasoned vet.

Kim was not bothered by the fact Ron was a Harvester driver. The only thing that did bug her were nights like tonight.

What if his Harvester lost power? What if it tipped over? What if it got struck by lightning? Kim shook her head as she walked down the flight of stairs to the second bunk level and proceeded down the quiet hallway to her room. Either people were all upstairs, or getting some shut eye. Anyone else was on duty that night.

She hardly ever got to see Ron, her boyfriend as of five years ago. She sometimes wondered how she was so arrogant and blinded by the fact that the one person she really needed was always right beside her. She narrowed her eyes as she considered blaming that GDI officer at her European post, Josh Mankey. He was sweet, quiet, and jaw dropping gorgeous. Being a high-ranking officer, who had his own share of harrowing stories against Nod that could woo any school girl. And Kim was one of them, she wooed hard. Practically fell head over heels for the guy.

Coming to her room, she pulled out her base I.D and held it up to the scanner, which resulted in a sharp 'click' and her door opened. She stepped in and took in a deep sigh as the door closed, leaving her in complete silence. To her right of her bed was a mirror that she brought with from home. (On some occasions she had to dress formal and wanted to look her best) Taking her cap off, she tossed it and her duffle bag on her bed. Taped to the wall next to her bed were pictures of her and her family, her graduation picture, a picture of her unit on their first training run, and then the picture of her and Ron on their four-year anniversary.

She found herself staring into that picture, her light blue navy dress flowed perfectly over her body (it still did) and Ron looked so good in his black formal wear with a red tie. The still frame of him wrapping his arm around her waist always brought Kim comfort, and made her long for Ron even more. Contemplating whether she should change first or not, she opted to head down to Ron's room to see if he was there, hoping he was asleep so she could surprise him. Pulling out his I.D (they had each other's copy just so they could visit each other) she left her room and walked down the hall in eager strides, hoping that Ron was in his room doing something, anything and not still out on his Harvester runs.

It was bad enough that GDI sent their Harvesters into red zones, infested with both Tiberium and Tiberium Fiends, mutated pigs or dogs that had the crystals sprouting from their back. When threatened, they would regurgitate sharp and very poisonous crystal sharps. Extremely territorial and quick to anger, these creatures have been known to take down entire bases, as well as fleets of Harvesters. Kim shuttered at the thought of seeing a herd of those black, demonic looking creatures running towards her. That shutter turned into a worried sigh as the thought of Ron encountering a group of those. Her pace quickened into a run as she hurried down the stairs.

Reaching Ron's floor, she broke into a sprint to the end of the hallway where Ron's room lay. Nearly dropping Ron's copy I.D, she scanned it, and the door opened.

Revealing a dark, empty room with clothes laying on the floor. He wasn't there.

A foreboding feeling overtook Kim as she quickly took off back down the hallway, her heart beating as fast as her legs could carry her. Her trained, militaristic mind telling her that the worst could have happened, while her other mind countered those thoughts, battering her emotions as Ron kept pounding in her ears. Racing up the flight of stairs, she burst through the door leading to the barracks top side level, and began running through the corridor.

The bullet proof glass corridor showed the entire base, as well as the rapidly descending lightning bolts from the Ion Storm cloud that had now begun raining it's destructive power to the waste land. Kim had watched Ion storms before and thought they were peaceful, almost pretty in a surreal way. Now it was the most terrifying sights Kim had ever seen.

Entering the garage, dubbed _The Hanger_ by the armored personal, Kim wasted little time walking down the catwalk to the floor. The actual facility was, much like the rest of GDI's base underground. Getting the vehicles up and below was a large loft, which quickly lowered and extended the vehicles up to the surface level. The pounding rain and echoing thunder rattled and tinkered against the surface of the garage, creating a mystic and foreboding echo that ran through the still busy garage as men and women were repairing Titans, Wolverines and other assorted military craft.

As a large hauler moved across from her hauling some ammunition, Kim walked up to the empty stall that housed Ron's specific Harvester, dubbed contently _The Naco._

Kim had sky dived, jumped through burning buildings, has been shot at, even going as far as facing down Nod's infamous Devil's Tongue Flame Tank all while keep her nerves under wrap. Now, she found herself beginning to tremble with worry at the sight of Ron's empty stall. He should have been back now. He couldn't be gone! He couldn't!

_The first stage is denial Kim._

"That's a river in Africa!" Kim growled at herself as she wiped out her Kimmunicator.

"E.V.A. Give me a hundred mile scan of our bases perimeter for any Harvesters." She said as she began pacing back and forth.

"Stand by." E.V.A's mystic, computerized voice emitted in response as the Kimmunicator's screen turned black. "Heavy radiation and interference from the Ion Storm is preventing any feed from the radar." Kim growled in annoyance, cursing the Ion Storm and Its arrival. She began walking back towards the stairs to the balcony, preparing herself to suit and go out to look for Ron.

"Possible." Kim turned around to find Michael McNeil, Commander of the GDI's North American division walking toward her. Though his face showed no emotion, it commanded great respect. He outstretched his hand, and grasped Kim's in a firm shake. "Well done on that assignment. Those people owe you their lives."

Kim felt her face burn as brown haired man praised her. She was always modest, never bathing herself in the attention that her superiors, and those she help said she deserved. Though she had no problem telling them that it was nothing, and she was ready for more.

"No big Mack. Anyone could have leaped from car to car removing the Tiberium stuck to it." She said waving her hand in his direction, her mind still clearly on Ron. Michael chuckled as he walked past Possible, beckoning her to follow as they walked up the balcony, out of earshot of the rest of the personal.

"And the pictures?" he prompted, studying Kim. Kim looked back at him with a smile on her face.

"E.V.A is analyzing them as we speak," She paused as they stopped in the empty corridor overlooking the base, and the rain drenched sky and lightening lit ground. "But it looks like Nod was experimenting on the civilians of the town." She concluded as her eyes narrowed, recalling some of the, disturbing sights witnessed from Nods cruelty.

Michael took in a slow, deep breath as he looked out the glass window, the base being lit up from the multiple and quick lightning strikes. Michael loved to win, and he would almost do anything to wipe Nod of the earth. He seemed to be taking the news well.

At least he wasn't there.

"You've done good Possible." He said with a curt nod. Kim smiled weakly back and began quickly walking down the corridor to the barracks.

"Heading to the bar?" She stopped in her tracks, taken off guard by the sudden question by her Commander. She glanced back to see he had his hands in his leather coat pockets, a hard stare reading her like a cheap book. "Or you planning on going on a midnight stroll?" he prompted in a harder tone, walking slowly to Kim who turned back to him. She should have known he'd figure something out. He was, after all the Commander of this base (and the others scattered around North America) and the only one besides her parents and Ron who could read her easily.

"I'm going to look for Ron." She simply and firmly stated, turning back to face Michael with her own hard stare.

"I can't let you do that Possible." He said in his authoritative tone, making Kim stiffen up. "I can't risk losing one of my best operatives over a Harvester driver. Even if he is special to you." Kim felt the despair running over her as he walked past her and opened the door leading into the barracks.

"I'll send a search party when the storm subsides, but I wouldn't get your hopes up." He said with a hint of remorse in his hard commanding voice. Kim did not hear him walk off, for her mind was wrapped around his last sentence. She couldn't accept it. She didn't want to. She felt her eyes slightly glaze over as she took in a sharp breath and turned around, walking through the door and heading towards the armory. She had to try, even if it was a dangerous, foolhardy task, she would go and find him.

As Kim approached the door leading to the armory, two battle suited and heavily armed guards approached her.

"We have orders to escort you back to your bunk." The fury in Kim's eyes were enough to make them flinch, but only raise their weapons threateningly. "We will shoot if needed." (granted the weapons were set to stun, Kim did not wish to feel the electric Taser effect run course through her body. Letting out an angry huff, Kim began to walk through the corridors and stairs.

She did not let the looks she received while being escorted by two battle ready guards through the recreational level. She ignored the annoyed grumbles from her two escorts; her mind was still contorted around Ron, and what Mack did, or didn't let her do. She could easily attack and get past them, but even she knew she wouldn't last long. Plus assaulting an on duty soldier was treason. GDI did not tolerate treason.

Kim closed her eyes and let out a shaky breath, reeling to get her mind under control. Ron's Harvester, all harvesters were extremely well armored, able to take six full blasts from Titian's armor pricing shells. The armor could also withstand Tiberium, as well as the heavy amounts of Radiation the Ion Storms brought with it. This reassured her slightly, but enough to keep it together long enough for her to get in her room.

The door opened and after giving her escorts a final death glare, she walked in. The door closed behind her, and Kim slowly sunk to the floor, her shoulders shaking slightly. She was Possible for heaven's sake! Why wasn't she out there looking for Ron!? Taking in a deep breath, she looked at the picture of the two of them on her bed. Part of her believed he was still alive, just stuck or something, while the other part ran rampant through her minds, playing and replaying the what ifs.

Letting out another shaky sigh, Kim began to change into her sleep wear, a tan tank top with black sweat pants. It had been a long day for her, and the rampant emotions all but sucked the energy right out of her. She slowly crawled into bed, glancing at the picture of her and Ron as she turned the light out, her heart being torn apart.

Sleep did not come easy to her that cold, lonely night.

* * *

Kim slowly opened her eyes, feeling uneasy. Of course!

_**She had left Ron out there! She had done nothing!**_

_He is still alive, Ron never gives up!_

_**The Ion Storm alone would have fried him!**_

_Armor plated Harvester, hello!_

Kim groaned as her pounding head continued its emotional argument. She shifted sides on her bed, facing the mirror.

Her eyes suddenly shot open as she saw the outline of another figure in her room. With the reflexes she was renowned for, Kim snapped up and flipped the light switch on, to reveal Ron!

Weary and fatigued but still bearing a happy grin that stretched ear to ear, he was wearing his own sleepwear, a white tank top with GDI's tan workout shorts, a pillow tucked under his arms. Before he could say anything, Kim bolted from her bed and wrapped her arms around him.

"Took you long enough," She said into his shoulder as she let out a huge sigh of relief as she planted a soft kiss on his neck. Ron's lean, body had once again changed. He felt leaner, more muscular. As she slowly parted from him, she pressed her hand on his chest, amazed and impressed to feel the bumps of a six pack. Or four. Kim couldn't tell, yet but from it was a huge improvement from the last time she saw him. She gave him a happy and sly smile as she planted a soft kiss on his lips, tasting like her slice of heaven.

"Sorry I'm late KP, my Harvester totally copped a'tude with me." He explained in an annoyed tone. Kim however did not care. She had Ron in her arms. The Ron she missed all those days while in South America. And that was all that mattered.

"Mmmmm it's okay honey." She cooed as she wrapped her arms around his waist, looking into his lovely eyes. Ron met her gaze with the same passion and love as she had. He had missed her too.

Kim then snapped her eyes open, realizing that her gift was still in her duffle bag. "Happy Birthday Ron!" She suddenly said with a little jump as she left Ron's embrace and began digging through her duffle bag. Digging through her uniforms and spare clothes, Kim found the small red box she had brought back, containing her gift to him. She turned around and was met with Ron's embrace, a tight hug wrapping her body close to his.

"I missed you so much," He whispered into her ear, sending a chill running down her spine. She smiled at the feeling.

"I missed you too. So much," She admitted to him, giving him another kiss as she raised the box in front of his face, making his eyes rested on it.

"Kim," he said in a heart-touched voice as he took it, making Kim blush and smile widely.

"Not a word mister. Open it." She giggled, unable to hide her rare giddiness. Her heart began to pound in her ears as he opened the box, and his expression feel like his mouth at what he saw. Slowly, he reached in and pulled out a medal.

It was made of pure gold and was shaped in a heart. In the center of the outlined heart was an engraving "RS: bravest man to guard my heart." Attached to the metal was a vibrant red fabric, allowing him to pin it to his chest. Ron's face was one of pure shock. Kim knew right there that he had not expected something so touching like this. Even though at times he felt he was worthless, or a loser, to her he was the most important person in the world, and with that medal he could always be reminded of it.

"You like?" She asked, but was quickly cut off by a passionate kiss from Ron. As they parted, she could see tears lining his eyes as he looked at the medal and back at Kim, who smiled softly back at him.

"I love," He answered as he put the medal back in the red box, promising to cherish it and wear it always.

"I'm glad," she answered as she had to suppress a giggle, as Ron let out a yawn, his eyes drooping slightly. Kim recognized that the man was clearly tired, and as yet so was she. They had the weekend off, and sleep was a rarity in GDI. Especially with the one you loved.

"Tired?" she softly asked Ron, who slowly nodded his head, giving her a tired grin.

"Sorry KP-"

"Don't!" She quickly said as she kissed him, forcing him to stop his apology. Ron was more than happy to oblige as they slowly drifted onto her bed, moving the blankets over their bodies and adding Ron's pillow to hers. Laying down next to each other, their lips finally parted as they looked longingly into each other's eyes. Ron had his arm wrapped comfortably around Kim, who had both of her arms wrapped around Ron.

"I love you," the two lovers said in a dreamy unison, sleep slowly over taking them. Kim snuggled closer to Ron, taking in his warmth and loving arms. Ron's face was engraved in Kim's mind as she closed her eyes, allowing the sleep to come easily this time.

* * *

**I wanted to keep Kim and Ron in character while throwing them into this world, so It was only natural to assume Kim would be part of a speical task force that would be similar to her freelancing agent job in the Disney cannon. **

**Ron, poor Ron lol. Anyone who has played to Tiberian Sun games can feel for the him as a Harvester driver. I would imagin that the men and women who drove those would probably be the lowest of the low, and the most under estimated. It takes guts to drive out to Tiberium in a slow, unarmed vehicle which is usually at the top of target list.**

**As for James, I figured that it was appropriate that he help create the GDI Space Command Center, the GDSS Philadelphia. Turning him into a Tiberium researcher however, was just a way to fit him into the world where Tiberium infestation was a real, huge problem. I can only imagin the pressure GDI would be under from the U.N (and the world) to figure it out. As a result, they would take any scientist they could and help convert them to the appropriate field. James was one of those (even if he doesn't like it) His wife still works at the hospital, where at times she must deal with Tiberium infestations and mutations.**

**As for the rest of the Kim Possible cast, well use your imagination for that one. It would be too long for me to write down and mention every major character as well as giving a backstory, and keep the flow of this one shot.**

**Once again, thank you for reading this story and I hope you enjoyed the read. **

**Write on!**


End file.
